fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Comet
Comet is a Golden Retriever which was introduced on the show in season three. He was born to a dog named Minnie. Biography His debut came in the season 3 episode "And They Call It Puppy Love". Comet's mother, Minnie, ran away from her home and somehow ended up in the Tanners' backyard while she was pregnant. She gave birth to a litter of puppies (including Comet) on Jesse's bed. Her owner, Frank Flood then arrived to get her shortly after she gave birth and was so grateful that they had taken such good care of her and her puppies, he allowed them to keep one. After Joey convinced Danny to let them have a puppy, D.J. told Michelle to pick which one they would keep, so she picked the one Jesse was holding and they named him "Comet." By the end of season 3, Comet had fully grown to the full size of an average Golden Retriever. In the episode "Comet's Excellent Adventure" (season 8's premiere episode), Michelle was constantly reminding Jesse, while he was busy talking on the phone, that it was his turn to walk Comet. In the heat of the moment, he told her to do so herself. She was only seven at the time, and not very strong, so Comet ran away from her. Since she was not allowed to cross the street by herself, she only followed him to the end of the sidewalk. He spent the day exploring the city with a female collie. Danny and Becky happened to be broadcasting their talk show live at the time he was informed about Comet's disappearance, abruptly announced the news to the viewers, and let Michelle say some words to Comet as well. When he saw her message on a television in the window of a local store, he immediately ran back home. Post-''Fuller House'' Comet died some time after Full House ended, but in his lifetime he sired at least one litter of puppies. One of the dogs from this litter was named Comet Jr. (gender unknown), who then either sired or gave birth to a litter of puppies between the finale of Full House and the premiere of Fuller House. This litter included Comet Jr. Jr., who was adopted by Steve Hale and can be seen in Fuller House. In the episode "Our Very First Show, Again," Comet Jr. Jr. had her own litter of puppies, making Comet a great-grandfather. Two of these puppies were named by Max Fuller, one of them as Comet Jr. Jr. Jr., in order to continue the Comet naming tradition, and the other as Cosmo, who became the Fullers' family dog. Family tree *Minnie ** Comet *** Comet Jr. **** Comet Jr. Jr. ***** Cosmo ***** Comet Jr. Jr. Jr. Trivia *Comet was played by Buddy, who was also famously "Air Bud" of the like-named film franchise, and was featured in the Season 8 episode "Air Jesse". Buddy was born in 1988 and died in his sleep from cancer on February 10, 1998. Buddy was 10 years old when he died. *Buddy's story is told in the 2012 book Go Buddy!, written by his owner Kevin DiCicco. Gallery Full_House_S03E07_Screenshot_007.png|Minnie nurses Comet and his siblings Full_House_S03E07_Screenshot_011.png|Jesse catches Comet in his bed and calls him a four-legged ankle-biter Full_House_S03E07_Screenshot_008.png|Michelle chooses Comet out of Minnie's litter Full_House_S03E07_Screenshot_009.png|Jesse laments the fact that Michelle chose the puppy who likes his bed Comet_dog2.jpg|Stephanie, Michelle, and Comet MICHELLE-full-house-1423864-800-611.jpg|Michelle and Comet References Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Deceased characters